Burning Up
by happilyended
Summary: I'm slipping into the lava and I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby you turn the temperature hotter, cuz I'm burning up. Burning up for you baby! Zutara song-fic


A/N: The song in this fic is Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. That would be Nickelodeon and the creators.

* * *

_I'm hot, you're cold._

_You go around like you know who I am, but you don't.  
You've got me on my toes._

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko could not believe it had been 3 years since the war had ended. 3 years since Aang, the Avatar had defeated his father. 3 years since Azula went crazy. In that time he had been hard a work bringing the world back from it's era of near destruction. His 19th birthday had passed. This day, 3 years ago, Ozai had his bending taken from him and Zuko had ascended to the throne. And unfortunately, there was a celebration for it.

Every year since the Era of Peace had begun, a celebration was held on the day of their liberation. The festivities traveled between the nations with each year and this year, it was the Fire Nation's turn to play host. Zuko was not sure whether to be excited, or to be groaning.

Luckily for him, the festivities were taken care of for him. If Zuko had to plan that sort of celebration…well, he was not a party planner sort of person. Instead, a team of advisors had made a committee that would take care of the anniversary of peace. This year would not be different from any other. He would have to make a heartfelt speech about the wonderful progress they were making. Aang would give him a big hug in front of everyone and the people would cheer. Of course, all of the other war heroes would be there. Toph, Sokka, Suki, even Mai and Ty Lee would never miss celebration.

The person Zuko looked forward to seeing the most was actually Katara. Something about the waterbender's presence just always fascinated him. Even though they had been friends for some years now and they attended numerous meetings together, there always seemed to be some sort of tension between them. He could never pinpoint it, but Zuko felt that for some reason Katara was a little less then comfortable around him.

Gazing over the huge crowd gathered outside the fire palace, Zuko couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. During Ozai's rein, there weren't lighthearted celebrations like this. Things were always much more serious, a haze of fear keeping his subjects from loving him. They were always worried that one day they would be the objects he took his anger out on. If he could banish and scar his own son, who knew what he would do to his people…

"Zuko!" A voice behind him called. The fire lord turned around to see Iroh motioning for him to join him.

It took all of Zuko's self control not to make a face. He didn't like meeting new people, especially if they were some sort of delegates or other people for court. Not only did they scrutinize every move he made, but also to be honest they made him nervous. His feet making no noise on the deep marble floors, Zuko joined his uncle.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh said, putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "May I present the new ambassador from the Southern Water tribe to the Fire Nation, and the new lady from the Earth Kingdom court…"

Zuko nodded politely at each of the people he was introduced to. They bowed or curtsied, smiling at him. He still hadn't gotten used to people doing that, being so formal around him. Then his eyes stuck on the last of the people in the line in front of him. A pair of deep blue eyes stared back at him and seen blushed under his unwavering gaze.

"And of coarse you know Katara of the Southern Water tribe," Iroh added, looking between the waterbender and his nephew, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Katara mocked in greeting, bobbing into a teasing curtsey.

A smile tugged at Zuko's lips. After all these years she still hadn't changed, that he was very glad of. "Master Katara," he smirked, his tone matching hers as he gave a small bow.

Katara laughed. He loved that sound, it sounded like water trickling gently obstacles in their way. Zuko moved forward, to gather his friend in a hug. Katara surprisingly stuck out her hand, offering it for him to shake. He obliged, noting her strong hand. Even though she had a strong grip, her hand was still soft and smooth. Her hands were long and slender, much like the rest of her. He saw her glance around, unnerved by all the attention focused on them.

"Don't worry," Zuko said, hoping to ease her embarrassment. "They always do that."

Katara smiled tensely. "How can you get used to people watching your every move?"

"You learn to ignore the pressure," he said frankly. That was pretty much all you could do about them.

"Oh," she said quietly, giving him an odd look. He wasn't sure what the look was for, but it made him feel uncomfortable, like she wasn't sure what to think about him.

Standing in silence for a few moments, Zuko didn't know what to say. He felt like he was 16 again, always unsure of what was appropriate to say. That unnerved him. Being Fire Lord, he had long since overcome most of his awkwardness.

"I hope your journey here was pleasant," Zuko said, resorting to small talk. He really wished he hadn't been reduced to those subjects, but it was better then silence.

"You've grown up Zuko," Katara said, giving him another odd look. Perhaps that was the thinking behind the first weird look she gave him.

Zuko couldn't help but laugh at that. "Did you expect me to have stayed the same?"

"No," Katara said, obviously not happy about being laughed at. She shook her head saying, "You've just seemed to have actually gotten something up there." She reached up gestured to his head.

"I guess being Fire Lord does that to you," he said, looking down at her.

"I suppose so," Katara said, biting her lip and glancing away from him.

Zuko continued to stare at her. During the past year she had grown up herself. Her dark hair fell in dark cascades down her back. It curled past her shoulders and halfway down her back. She wore a flowing light blue dress that looked like water itself. Her exposed arms and shoulders told that she had been keeping up on her bending. Her skin seemed to glow under the torches that hung overhead. The breeze shifted and he caught her scent. She smelled like moonpeaches and water lilies, fresh and sweet.

Suddenly, Zuko took one of her hands in one of his. She glanced up at him, her eyes widening. "It's very good to see you Katara."

She forced a smile. "It's good to see you too Zuko," her voice was tight, but sincere.

"Fire Lord Zuko," His head advisor was walking over to him. Zuko turned, dropping Katara's hand in the process. "It is time for the ceremony to start."

"Alright, one moment." Zuko said, holding up a hand. He turned back to find that Katara was already gone. He looked around for her, but couldn't find her in the crowd. Hesitantly, he turned back to his advisor and headed forward to start the celebration.

_I'm slipping into the lava and I'm trying to keep from going under. _

_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter, cause I'm burning up. _

_Burning up for you baby._

* * *

After Zuko made his speech, the week of celebration, honoring the Avatar's conquering of Ozai began. Aang had come forward, eliciting a thunderous cheer from the crowd. Now being 15, Aang was getting taller by the day. At the following feast, Zuko marveled at how much the boy ate as he sat at the Fire lord's side.

"So, Aang," Zuko started, glancing down the long table, catching a glimpse of Katara. "How have things between you and Katara been?"

He knew that they had once had some sort of relationship other then the near siblings that they were. It was odd, for him to feel jealous of a 15-year-old boy. Then again, he was the Avatar and all.

Aang looked up, his cheeks stuffed with food. After swallowing with much difficulty, Aang said, "Oh, yeah fine I guess." This was obviously the last question he had expected from Zuko. "Why?"

Zuko physically winced at the question. He could hardly answer the question himself. "Well, I guess we just had an awkward almost cold greeting today…" He couldn't believe he was admitting this to Aang of all people. Clamping his mouth shut, Zuko promptly decided to not say any more on the matter.

"Oh." Aang said, frowning slightly and Zuko followed his eyes down to Katara again. On just seeing the girl, Zuko could feel his temperature rise a few notches. The candle on the table in front of him flared, catching the attention of Iroh on Zuko's other side.

"Now Zuko," Iroh started warningly. "Patience is a virtue, especially of a leader."

"Yes uncle," Zuko said automatically. He sighed with relief as he finally looked away from Katara. This really needed to stop…especially before things got worse.

_I fell, so fast. Can't hold myself back.  
High heels, red dress, all by yourself.  
Gotta catch my breath!_

* * *

The next day, there was to be a parade. After which, the delegations from the four (more like three) nations would convene on the finest Fire navy ships. Zuko was not looking forward to being in the parade. It was the most boring and tiring chore the Fire lord could do. All you did for a couple hours was kneel of the litter and wave at the crowd. Afterwards his knees didn't seem to work until the next day. So then he would be on a ship, with exhausted knees. Then on top of that, Katara, Sokka and Suki were riding directly ahead of him. So, he had to be tortured by the sight of her dark curls for the entire ride.

Aang flew overhead every now and then, making the crowd exclaim and the look up. Waving and smiling soon became automatic as the procession made its way through the Fire Nation's capital.

After face after face, and a very tried arm, they finally made it back to the palace. Zuko tentatively stepped out of the litter, testing his stiff legs. They hurt, but at least were mobile. He walked forward to Sokka, Suki and Katara exiting their own litter ahead of his. Sokka got out first and offered his hand to Suki, who gladly took it.

"Sokka! Suki!" Zuko called greeting the couple. "It's good to see you."

"Zuko!" Sokka exclaimed, grasping Zuko's forearm. "Good to see you too man."

Suki gave a little wave smiling, while still clinging to Sokka's side. "Fire lord," she said nodding.

Katara climbed out of the litter, during the exchange, but her foot caught. Squealing, her arms flailed as her face came crashing towards the group…only to stop an inch about the ground. Glancing up into golden eyes, she felt as if she was drowning in liquid honey. A pair of warm, almost hot arms kept her from falling.

"My knees…they gave out," Katara said lamely, glancing down towards her legs.

"It happens to the best of us," Zuko said, his breathe sweet against her cheeks. "Do you can walk?"

"I think so…" Katara said slowly, bending her knees, testing them.

He pulled her back upright, wishing he didn't have to let go of her. Tottering for a second, Katara stood up before regaining her balance. Standing next to her, Zuko's arms were out slightly, ready to catch her again. She swatted as his hands, mumbling that she was fine. Katara walked forward towards Sokka and Suki and after a few steps, her strength seemed to have returned.

"Thank you," She called back over her shoulder as she walked away with her brother and soon to be sister-in-law.

Zuko couldn't help but think that she wasn't the only one that fell.

The Fire navy ship pulled away from the harbor within the next five minutes. It took less time then he had expected for everyone to get boarded and settled into place. Even for Zuko, it was odd to see the ship covered in tiny lanterns and decorations. He had far too many memories of the war on ships like these, so seeing them dressed up for a party was particularly odd. If he felt out of place, he couldn't imagine how the other nations felt, seeing as they had less pleasant memories of these ships.

A cool breeze started as they sailed along the coast. The city glowed with color from the numerous lights being lit in honor of the celebration. The contrast between the dark water, bright city and the twinkling stars made for a beautiful sight. No wonder the committee had decided this would be a good way to entertain the different nations.

Standing by the railing, Zuko was grateful for a break from making small talk with people. His heavy robes made him feel like he could hardly move. He always hated ceremonial clothing. It seemed to be as uncomfortable as humanly possible. Glancing to his left, Zuko caught sight of Katara by the front of the ship. The red dress she wore seemed to shimmer as the wind ruffled the fabric. Her face was upturned towards the moon, still low on the horizon, spilling pale light across her skin.

His breath caught in his throat. His heart beat much to fast as he looked at her, making his body temperature flare again. Glancing away, Zuko took a deep breath. Why did that always happen to him? Could he not learn how to control himself? Taking another tentatively glance at Katara, Zuko couldn't not do anything!

Turning, he took a deep breath as he began to walk towards her. Wait, what would he say to her? Nice dress?! He could always make small talk about the weather or something…Just then, Katara was joined by a man from the Northern water tribe.

Cursing, Zuko turned on his heel. Cursing his horrible luck, his horrible fate and his horrible life. What he did not see was Katara watching him as he went.

_Walk in the room, all I can see is you.  
Oh, staring me down, I know you feel it too._

* * *

Late that night, Zuko lay in his bed. Tossing and turning, he could not get a pair of blue eyes out of his mind. For the life of him he could not get a wink of sleep. Throwing back the covers, Zuko swung his legs off the side of his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he pulled a soft red shirt on before wondering out of his room.

His bare feet made no noise on the floor as he crept through the palace. Moonlight spilled through the few windows he passed. Without thinking, Zuko knew where he was going. It was where he would always go when he wanted to be alone, even when he was a child. His favorite place in the entire palace, the one place no one ever disturbed him.

The smallest of the courtyards was beautiful, any time of the year. A large willow tree stretched across a small pond filled with colorful koi fish. Red, orange and yellow flowers grew in swirling patterns mixing with the soft green grass. Walking out into the courtyard, Zuko was pelted with the fresh smell of the grass, the musky scent of the water and the sweet fragrance of the flowers. Looking up, he could see a nearly full moon, almost directly overhead. Stars flecked the sky, like millions of tiny diamonds sprinkled over a velvet sea. Breathing in deeply and curling his toes in the grass, Zuko could feel himself relax instantly.

"Zuko?" A familiar voice asked.

Jumping, Zuko turned, his heat in his throat, to see Katara. A whip of water seemed to be frozen between her hands and the pond below as she spotted him. The water splashed down on the grass, landing with a sloshing sound. Katara dropped her arms and they hung uselessly at her side.

"Oh, hi." Zuko said, his surprise seeping into his voice.

"What brings you here?" he said at the same time Katara said, "I was just getting a little bending practice in."

They both blushed and fell silent. "You first," Zuko said.

"I was just waterbending a little, with the moon and all…" She said, pulling her left arm up and grabbing her right upper arm in an attempt to not show her discomfort.

"Ah," He nodded, that was natural of coarse. It wasn't uncommon for him to get up early to practice with the rising sun.

A few seconds passed, both of them not knowing what to say. Zuko shifted his weight back and forth. During the silence he couldn't help but notice the glistening water on her bare skin. The wrap around her chest exposed her stomach and the knee length pants that she wore left most of her legs uncovered. Both garments were white, thus standing out in comparison to her caramel skin. Wait, should he leave? Did she want to get back to her bending?

"It's lovely out here," Katara said, gesturing around herself. Her voice tore him from his thought and back to his surroundings.

"Yes," he agreed, unable to take his eyes off her to look around himself. Oh all the courtyards in the Fire palace she had to chose his favorite. "It's my favorite courtyard in the palace," he said gently, glancing at her.

"I can see why," she said softly, wrapping her arms around herself.

It took Zuko a moment to figure out that she was cold. Frowning, he clenched his fists making the air suddenly thrum with heat. Scooping down, he grabbed a fistful of soil from the ground and brought it over to her.

"See, it's the soil." He said, taking both of her hands and pouring the dark earth into them. "It's volcanic, it's the richest soil in the world."

Katara looked at the soil in her hands, no doubt wondering if he was telling the truth. "And why is that?" She asked, turning her face up to his.

Lucky for him, the shadow across his face hid his blush. "I actually don't know. Something about how the volcano destroys all the plants but then they go back into the ground and create fertile ground. But don't quote me on that!"

She smiled, hearing the blush in his voice. Still holding the soil in her hands, Katara bit her bottom lip, a sure sign of her uncertainty.

"Well I should probably let you get back to her bending," Zuko said, clearing his throat. He turned his back to her, making a face and wishing he could just kiss her.

"Why don't you stay and practice with me?" Katara asked him, her hand on his shoulder stopping him.

His shoulder burned where her hand was. It was almost too much for him to bear, so he turned back to face her. She was close this time then before, but he didn't step back. He wanted to be this close to her, even if it wasn't good for him.

"I'll probably just get in your way," Zuko said, his face tight with her so close.

"I think that a little firebending influence would be good for me," Katara said teasingly. "It's been so long since I've even had to deal with firebending and I don't want to loose my touch."

Zuko smirked slightly as he watched her pulled a globe of water from the pond. "I highly doubt that could ever happen."

Katara didn't reply, but he could see a smile on her face as a globe settled in her palm. With a flourish of his hand, a small flame hovered over his hand. Thus their sparing began.

_We're burnin' up in the place tonight.  
Gonna sing it loud.  
Gonna feel it right.  
Get up and dance, don't try and fight it._

* * *

The next day, Zuko drank more tea then he normally did in a week. Iroh for one, didn't seem to mind, but did notice, He attempted to wake himself up, but nothing seemed to work. Finally he resorted to a glass of fire whiskey, which did its job all too well. This Iroh noticed as well.

He and Katara had been up nearly all night throwing water and fire at each other. Zuko couldn't bring himself to quit or leave no matter how tired he became. There was no way he could pass up an opportunity to be around her. He didn't even mind when she gloated about knocking him on his butt or even into the pond. Finally when the moon disappeared out of the sky, Katara finally decided to get some sleep. She on the other hand, did not have to get up with the sun the next morning. The sun also just happened to come up very early in the morning. For once, Zuko wished that he could just ignore the power seeping into his veins and sleep. Iroh had different thoughts, he got his nephew up like every morning and they went about their normal exercise as they did every day.

The remainder of the day, Zuko had nothing else to do. It being the middle of the Peace celebration, he had not meeting to attend to and everything was being taken care of for the anniversary. With his mind on a particular waterbender, he had nothing to do until the festivities for the day finally went underway. Oh coarse it had to be a ball.

About halfway through the day, a team of assistants was sent in to make the Fire Lord presentable. Zuko felt as if he were going through his coronation again. At least the robe they put him in this time wasn't nearly as heavy and uncomfortable as the one he wore when he became Fire Lord. Then again, his one he was going to have to dance in.

The grand throne room served as the setting for the night's ball. Tables of refreshments had been set up and were covered in Fire Nation foods and drinks. Torches had been hung to add more light to the normally dark room. The floors had been polished and the throne dusted, thus making the room presentable to their guests. As the ruler of the Fire Nation, just about every female present at the palace wanted to dance with him. Song after song that the musicians played, Zuko was present with a new hand to hold. He couldn't help but be amazed at all the different types of ladies that he danced with. Some didn't utter a word; some wouldn't stop talking long enough to breath. Some were short enough that he felt that he had to bend down, others were taller then he was. He danced with women from every nation, save the Air Nomads and every one of them was different.

Finally when he started to feel dizzy, Iroh made him sit down and have a glass of punch. Zuko didn't complain. He couldn't even judge how much time had passed. Since they were inside, it could have been three hours, or three day. After his feet stopped aching, Zuko decided it was time to play host again. For a least a week after this celebration he was going to need plenty of time to himself. There was only so much time he could handle being around people.

Spotting a familiar dark haired head, Zuko smiled. He walked over to Katara, watching her as she looked out on the dance floor. When he came to stand beside her, she glanced up at him and smiled. His heart leapt at that smile and he found himself bowing.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, his voice poisoned with sarcastic formality.

Her eyes laughed at him, but she hesitated. "I…erm…"

"Dance with me Katara." He said it as more of a statement then a question, offering his hand.

Hesitating once more, she placed her hand in his. Zuko lead her out onto the dance floor as the musicians struck up a quicker faster paced Fire Nation classic. To his surprise, Katara kept up with him effortlessly. Was there anything she couldn't do?

"You know this dance?" He asked, golden eyes dancing.

"Of coarse," She replied, turning out away from him, only to whip back so that their faces were only an inch apart.

Zuko fell into silence, memorized by her dancing. She moved with such fluid grace, so like her element. Twirling and spinning, he couldn't take his eyes off her. When she looked back at him, he found himself staring into her eyes. Which he found, reminded him of the ocean, deep, blue and mysterious. At the moment, he knew that he would have gladly continued dancing with her all night.

_Stop, drop, and roll, and touch the floor.  
Keeps on burning up more and more._

* * *

Zuko knew that he was torturing himself, thinking about Katara the way he was. She would be gone tomorrow and he would maybe see her once or twice within the next year. Yet, he for some reason didn't mind the torment. He saw it more as his punishment for getting himself into this problem in the first place. If he hadn't let his feelings get away from him like this, then none of this would have ever happened.

Sighing, Zuko feel backwards onto his back, staring at the willow above him. In his desperation to get away from more petty advisors and delegates, he had once again retreated to his courtyard. When people had come though looking for him, he had crawled in-between the willow and the pond, using its leaves for cover. At least he could have a little more time before returning to reality.

Making a face, Zuko reached up and pulled his hair out of its customary place on top of his head. It fell down into his eyes and reached his shoulders in the back. He still couldn't bear to let it grow out. It just made him look and feel too much like his father. At times, Zuko couldn't help but wonder what was happening to his father. He hadn't been able to bear visiting him in prison more then once since he had been locked up. It was just too painful for him to be around that man.

A sound in the courtyard made Zuko sit up. His eyes narrowed as he peered through the branches, looking for the person who had made the sound. When he spotted Katara creeping though the flowers, his could feel his eyes widen. He didn't know why she kept on showing up, but he had a feeling the gods must enjoy torturing him.

"Zuko?" Katara called, glancing around herself. "Zuko?" When there was no reply she turned, ready to go.

"Katara! Over here!" He said, almost a second too late. For some reason he was having trouble getting his voice to work when she said his name.

"Zuko?!" Katara laughed as she followed his voice. She pulled back the branched and smiled when she found his hiding place. Getting down on her hands and knees, she crawled in next to him. Looking around herself, she said, "So this is what the Fire Lord does in his free time? Hides under a tree?"

Zuko smirked, retorting, "That's not fair! I hide under plenty of other things. There's the kitchen on the southern end and the cleaning closet in the western wing."

Katara giggled at his answer and Zuko couldn't help but smile too. He was happy that he could make her laugh.

"I've been looking for you," she said, leaning back on her hands. "Actually, everyone's been looking for you."

He snorted at that. "If I'm done for more than half an hour they look for me," he said dryly, before turning to her first remark. "And why might you be looking for me?"

"I wanted to talk to you before we have to say our goodbyes tomorrow," Katara said, suddenly very interested in examining her hands.

Zuko was more then happy to keep pestering her. It was one of the things he did best. "Any why might you want to talk to me?"

Katara promptly punched him in the arm before continuing. "I was just wondering…well how you and Mai were doing?"

Okay, now Zuko was confused. He and Mai hadn't been together in two years Katara knew that. "Well nothing's really changed. We haven't been together since the war ended. We're on talking terms, if that's what you're asking…"

Katara nodded, as if she was confirming. This all wasn't news to her, but she wasn't expecting his next question.

"What about you and Aang?" Zuko asked, wondering if he knew where she might be going. If he was right, then his heart was definitely beating faster.

"Aang?!" Katara repeated, confused and frustrated at the same time. "He's always been more my little brother then anything else. Even if he thinks he had feelings for me, it was just a crush. Why?"

Zuko was torn between kissing her right there, and actually answering her question. He sighed, going with his second option. "Well you asked about Mai so I figured I might as well ask about Aang…" He said, the explanation sounded much worse when he said it, compared to in his head.

Katara nodded, looking a little let down. He wouldn't be surprised if she was expecting a better explanation.

Sitting there, just looking at her, Zuko couldn't handle it anymore. He had to act. In his mind he saw the water tribesman that had approached her on the boat. He had to act before someone else did.

"Katara?" He said softly, leaning towards her.

"Yes?" She replied, peering into his honey eyes. He could feel the heat radiating from her, and it was almost too much.

"I need to tell you something before you go," He said, looking for some sort of reaction in her eyes. His heart was working double time just from being close to her.

She opened her mouth to respond, but was silenced by his lips on hers. Zuko kissed her softly and tentatively. Her lips were warm and tender against his. He reached up and cupped her face in his hand. His other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Her arms went behind his head and she ran her fingers through his hair, sending shivers down his spine. He kissed her forehead, then made a trail of kisses down her jaw, and only to met her lips again. His tongue slipped between her lips for just a second, sending shivers through both of them. Katara took his face between her hands and pushed him back for a moment.

"Took you long enough," she said, before smiling and kissing him again.


End file.
